The present invention relates to an improved method of fabricating a spline drive.
By way of background, spline drives are used for various parts and they usually consist of a splined member which is bonded to a drum. In the past the splined member was either a casting or a sintered metal part, each of which required a substantial die cost. In addition, different costly dies were required for different lengths of splined members.